Second Chances: Betrayal Of Trust
by jtbwriter
Summary: It’s A.J.’s 50th birthday, and to celebrate he and Rick drive to San Diego for his High School reunion. On the way home a former friend turned enemy ambushes them and threatens to hold them for ransom as revenge. It will take all the trust of their fami
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Betrayal Of Trust

It's A.J.'s 50th birthday, and to celebrate he and Rick drive to San Diego for his High School reunion. On the way home a former friend-turned enemy ambushes them and threatens to hold them for ransom as revenge. It will take the trust of their family and a minor miracle to bring them home safe.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

"Rick, you didn't!" Rick grinned at the frustrated tone of his brother's voice, as he caught sight of the large pinball machine box.

"Yep, I figured now that we're an appointment-only setup, I could afford to spend a little and get the next edition of "Pinball Challenge". He replied, then tried not to laugh as A.J. circled the container warily.

"Rick, I could see a new cab for the truck, or something for the kids, but a new Pinball Machine?" the younger man sighed, then stepped toward the box.

"Well, open it up, I might as well see what this ..toy looks like." As A.J. pulled open the box flap, Rick whistled, then the sides of the box fell away to reveal Linda Simon in a cocktail dress, with a cupcake in hand and an unlit candle in place.

"Happy Birthday to you….." she sang, then giggled her way through the tune as A.J.'s jaw dropped.

As she finished, she pushed A.J. into a chair then sat in his lap. "Happy Birthday, honey!"

"Linny, sweetie…." A.J. beamed then pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her.

"Did I surprise you?" she managed, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Did you ever!" he laughed. Rick chuckled as he put the "prop" box out of the way. "Sis. I told you he'd be nasty about the prospect of another pinball machine….good thing I kept the box from the last one!"

"Well, this kind of game I like." A.J. smirked, kissing Linda again, then sharing his cupcake with her.

"Don't eat too much of that, little brother. We got a lot more for you waiting at home, so save your appetite!" Rick smiled archly.

"Yes, honey, wait until you see what …well, I'll let you be surprised." Linda teased, then gave him one more kiss for the road before accepting Rick's hand up. A.J. grabbed his jacket, then the three Simons left the office and headed for the elevator. As they disappeared down the hall, a shadow came out of the fire escape, then quietly let himself into the darkened office.

A few minutes later, the same intruder slid noiselessly out of the room, then froze as footsteps heralded a visitor.

Chief Ron Johnson tore down the hallway, then stopped, seeing the closed door and drawn shades.

"Looks like I missed you guys." He sighed, then turned and went back the way he came.

As he went down the stairs, the man hid in a doorway, then came out once he saw the policeman was gone.

"Looks like I'll have to start my thank you's before I'd planned." He smirked, then vanished down the back stairwell.

Downstairs, the chief of police had stopped to make a call when he saw a suspiciously familiar man get into a car and tear out of the parking lot.

"What the….nah," Johnson shook his head, then worriedly rang the D.A.'s office.

While their friend was occupied, Rick surprised his brother by pulling up to the Heritage Hotel, then tossing his keys to the valet.

"Rick….what on earth, we're coming here?" A.J. was dumbfounded, then Linda put her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Darling. Are you surprised:" she asked, then laughed as her husband took her in his arms and showed how much he appreciated his surprise.

"Okay, you two, I definitely think Laurie and I have a free pass now!" Rick teased, then lit up as his wife came out of the lobby doors. "Well, you've got your angel, I've got mine."

Instantly Laurie headed their way, first hugging her brother and sister-in-law, then went into Rick's embrace and clung to him.

"I missed you today, darling. I'm so glad the office is by appointment only." She added, then giggled as he bent her over in a tango dip and kissed her all the way down her neck. "Hmmm, I guess you missed me too!"

Lifting her up straight, he saw the longing in her eyes and teased "I'll show you how much later, sweetheart."

"I can hardly wait for later!" she smiled, then blushed as Linda grinned, "I think you two should get a room!"

"Good idea, sis!" Rick dropped a kiss on her cheek then took his wife's arm as the foursome entered the restaurant. Leading the way, Rick spoke to the maitre d', then followed him to the private dining room, where another chorus of "Happy Birthday", greeted a flabbergasted A.J..

"How did you fix all this up!" he laughed, catching an excited Ricky, Ceci and Robin up in his arms, followed by their cousins Andy and Lala.

"Good planning and sneaky women." His older brother quipped, then snickered as Cecilia Simon wagged her finger at her oldest son.

"Smile when you say that, Rick." She teased, then hugged both her boys.

"Besides, Uncle A.J., it's not everyday we get to put 50 candles on a cake." His niece Robin added, coming into the room with a tray of appetizers.

As the crowd of family and friends ate and drank and handed his brother presents, Rick stole a look at A.J., scarcely able to believe his little brother was 50.

"Never looked it, never going to act like it." He decided emotionally, grateful that he'd never had to contemplate a future without A.J. around. His musings were interrupted by Linda's excitement at Robin and Ian's present, a night's stay at the Castle and a dinner show. "Now that's what I call a present, you two! One A.J. can share!" she laughed, as her husband hugged the young couple.

As the birthday boy came to his final present, Rick hoped he'd found something that would let A.J. know how happy he was to be his brother.

"What is this….oh, Rick, you didn't…" A.J. opened a series of boxes to find yet another envelope, with a card showing that the bearer and a guest could attend a certain high school's class reunion, then stay at the Hotel Del.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get this, Rick, I never saw an invite to my high school reunion" he gasped, then chuckled as Rick admitted proudly, "That's because I intercepted them, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did! Thanks!" A.J. carefully put his present in his pocket, then reached over and embraced his brother. "You're welcome, little brother. Happy day!" Rick managed, emotions welling up in his eyes.

As the two men released each other, suspicious sniffing went on around them, and Rick cleared his throat.

"All right, all right. Let's have some cake before A.J. starts having to watch his cholesterol!"

As howls of laughter erupted from their friends, Ceci turned to her brother.

"Ricky, what's that?"

Her little brother piped up. "The bad stuff that's in all the stuff Unca Rick likes!"

Linda choked with laughter as A.J. turned red. "Where'd you hear that, Rob?"

"That's what Mommy and Auntie Laurie said when Unca Rudy gave Mommy a diet." The little boy said importantly. Ceci giggled as Ricky added "But there's bad cholesterol and good cholesterol, Dad. So Uncle Rick's okay!"

A.J. ruffled his boy's hair as Linda put an arm around her brother-in-law. "You can say that again."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's got what?"

Rick couldn't help but laugh as A.J. groaned into the phone. His briefcase was already closed, the answering machine was set, and Rick was just about to hit the lights.

"And I told him to let the machine pick up, too. Can't blame me this time!" he thought, grinning, then he lost his humor as he saw the worried look on his brother's face.

"Well, we can't go, no, honey. I won't go by myself, not with the kids sick."

Now he felt horrible, and mouthed to A.J., "Let me talk to Linda."

Ignoring his brother's quizzical look, he took the receiver in hand. "Linda? Who's got what?"

"Rick, I'm glad you're there. Ceci and Robin came home from school sick, they've got chicken pox." Rick could hear the concern in her voice.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Don't worry, A.J.'s had it. Sides, kids don't get it as bad these days."

But the thing is…I haven't. So there's no way I can go to San Diego with him." Now it was Rick's turn to groan.

"Linda, you guys have all the luck. Tell you what, why don't I drive A.J. to the reunion. I'll visit Aunty when he's mixing with his friends, then when the kids are well you two can fly off some place together." He suggested.

"Oh, Rick, I could almost kiss you, never mind, Laurie can do it for me." The relief in her voice made him smile, and he saw A.J.'s face mirror his thoughts of wanting to go with not wanting to leave his family.

"That's the girl, now I'll let you talk to the birthday boy. I'll see you later." He promised, then handed the phone back to his brother.

In a moment he saw he'd made the right move, A.J.'s face lit up with a few words from his wife, then he lowered his voice to whisper something to Linda as Rick pretended to be embarrassed.

"See you in a few minutes."

Rick saw A.J. hang up the phone then headed to the door. "Come on, little brother, let's go see the germ twins."

"Rick, wait a minute."

He turned and saw A.J., an uncertain look in his eyes as he stood by his desk.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I know you were going fishing with Robbie and Ian and the kids this weekend."

Rick nodded. "I'm sure, A.J.. The kids'll understand, and you only have a reunion once every decade or so. I want you to go. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

A rueful grin appeared on the younger Simon's face. "Something like that, just wondering, how much everyone's changed, and if anyone's going to be…"

"Be what, mad at you about Anita?" Rick discerned the reason for A.J.'s second thoughts, and anger burned in his stomach at the anguish the unstable woman had caused A.J. and Linda the previous year. A.J.'s former girlfriend had been a popular girl back then, but too many people had been hurt by her obsessive behavior.

"Yeah, but, …"

"But nothing, A.J.. You did nothing wrong, and no one's going to blame you or us for what she did or for her getting punished. Right?"

A.J. sighed. "Right."

There was silence for a moment as the two men picked their stuff up again. As they walked toward the door, A.J. stopped.

"Thanks, Rick. Especially for making Linda feel better…and me." A.J.'s voice was wavering, then Rick gave him a hug.

"Anytime, A.J.. Now maybe we'd better stop at the store, I think you'd better lay in a stock of calamine lotion. Ricky's probably going to need it, too."

"You're right, God forbid your namesake not share and share alike!" A.J. chuckled.

Arriving home, Rick came whistling into the dining room."Laurie, did you talk to Linda this afternoon?"

"Yes, Rick, she told me about Robin and Ceci…and that you're taking A.J. to his high school reunion?", his wife's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm going to stay at Aunty's, maybe check in on Carlos and his family." He replied, snatching some munchies off the reading table. He noticed that a figurine was now sitting next to the TV listings, an ugly brown…thing. He'd have to ask where it came from.

"That's …nice, Rick." Laurie's tone was hesitant. "You're driving A.J. to San Diego this weekend then coming back on Monday?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. This way he gets to go to all the events. We should miss all the traffic leaving on Monday, this way." Rick frowned, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Laurie was unhappy about his plans.

"You're right, it not being a holiday weekend and all." His wife came out of the kitchen with a roasted chicken and vegetables, then brought out a pitcher of lemonade and some biscuits.

As she sat down across from him, Rick was startled to see an upset look on Laurie's face.

"Darlin', is something wrong?"

She looked up, startled, then her smile was rueful as she leaned over and hugged his neck. "Am I that obvious, love? I'm sorry."

Rick returned her embrace, then pulled her into his lap.

"Sweetheart, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have called you before promising to take A.J." He dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Rick, darling, no." She raised her face to his, and he saw the worry in her eyes. "Don't mind me, love. I've just had the frights all day for no reason at all."

Rick's worries deepened, "the frights" were Laurie's term for the feelings she had prior to a premonition or vision. She'd never had them for any length of time, though.

"Laurie, you didn't have a premonition or bad feeling, did you?"

She shook her head, then snuggled into his arms as he stroked her hair. "No, darling. Just, just an ominous something in the air. It's okay, I think it's very thoughtful of you to take A.J…..he and Linda can take off when the kids are better or something."

Rick smiled with relief, then kissed her as he lifted her back into her seat.

"That's my girl. I knew you'd agree too. I just couldn't stand him not seeing his friends after all these years. Now, let me see how our bird turned out!" Rick made a big show of sharpening the cutting knife for Laurie's benefit and got a laugh out of her.

All misgivings aside, even Rick was a little nervous the following Friday when he and A.J. packed up the truck then went to drop Laurie off at A.J.'s. Neither he or Laurie had slept well, and he was glad she was going to stay with Linda and the kids.

"Poor Rudy, somehow I don't think he thought his golden years would be spent caring for three itchy kids." Rick joked as they pulled up to the condo.

"He is the best, sis. I don't think any of them will have a single scar, not with that new cream he used." A.J. added, sensing Rick's mood.

"I worried about his getting stuck helping with them, but he said he'd be hurt if we trusted them to anybody else." Laurie replied, smiling as she saw the front door open and Linda come outside, Melly in her arms.

"Rick, this is the only reason I hate going to San Diego." A.J. said in a low voice once Laurie had gotten out of the truck with her bag.

"Only, A.J.?" Rick tried to quip, then found himself failing miserably. "Ah, hell, A.J., they'd feel worse then us if we didn't go after all. Tell you what, If you don't want to stay over Sunday, we won't, we'll leave right after the picnic."

His brother smiled. "Now you're talking!"

Mercifully, Laurie and Linda kept their farewells to a minimum, especially as A.J. told them that they should be home Sunday night.

"Are you sure, A.J.?" Linda fretted, then A.J. embraced her.

"I'm sure, honey, that's all the time I can handle being without you." He snickered, then gave her one more kiss and a burbling Melly a squeeze. "Be good for Mama, sweetie."

Waving to the kids who were waving from their bedroom window, A.J. went to the truck ahead of Rick, who reluctantly released Laurie from his arms.

"Time to go, love. You and Linda be good and get some rest. Oscar did say he was coming for lunch?" Rick asked, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, Rick. He'll be here around 1pm, oh, you two better to go." She said, then whispered, "I love you. Please be careful."

"I will, princess." Rick kissed her fingers then picked up their sack lunches and headed to the truck.

As the guys buckled up, Cecilia came out of the condo, then stood arm in arm as the three women waved as Rick pulled away from the curb then drove off.

"All right, you two." She tried to look stern as both Linda and Laurie wiped their eyes. "How about hot dogs for lunch?"

"Thanks, Mom. Hot dogs are a good idea." Immediately Laurie perked up, then Linda resignedly agreed.

"You're right, Mom. Make that 2 hot dogs."


	3. Chapter 3

"A.J., what are you doing, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

Rick sat up, startled, as his brother turned on the bathroom light, then groaned.

"Oh, this is just fine!"

"What?" Rick stiffly got out of bed, then followed A.J.'s grousing to the bathroom doorway.

It took a moment, but there it was.

Or there they were. Pox, Chicken Pox.

Five of them on A.J.'s face.

The older Simon didn't know whether to laugh or what. "A.J….dang it, you had the chicken pox, when you were eight. I remember, Mom babied you something awful." And I did, too, Rick added mentally.

"I know! But they say you can get them again as an adult if you didn't have a regular case, and I was only sick two days, I had only a couple of them to boot." His little brother groused, then blanched.

"Rick, I just hugged and kissed and ate dinner with two hundred people, what if I just infected everyone?"

"Wait a minute, let's look at this..." Rick gazed at A.J.'s face, then tilted it into the light.

"You aren't feverish, are you?"

"No, just itchy." He complained, scratching his arm.

"Well, I don't think you're contagious until you have the fever or something, so let's head for home so you can be germy with the rest of the clan!" Rick joked, managing to bring a laugh to his brother.

Deciding to leave before A.J.'s symptoms got worse, the brothers packed then bid a hasty farewell to their Aunt, who put together a few things in a basket for breakfast, along with dire warnings about driving on 2 hours sleep.

Managing to get out the door with her words in their ears, Rick breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled away from the house.

"We'll stop and call the girls when we get closer to home, A.J. I don't want them to worry."

"Second best idea you've had today." The silver and blond head nodded sleepily then burrowed into the blanket their Aunt had foisted on them.

"Night, A.J." Rick whispered, settling in for the long drive home.

As he drove along through the desert and over the mountains, Rick had time to think about what all had happened in the last few months.

He was a grandfather again, and with the addition of little Katherine Christine and David Ronald, he and Laurie were in demand more then ever with their children. Thankfully, he had the time now to spend with them, and with Robin opting to take a leave of absence from the hotel and Robbie cutting back to thirty hours a week, he looked forward to real quality time for both generations. Unfortunately, Ramona's mother, Angelina, was more difficult to deal with then ever. Laurie had almost kicked her out of their house the past week after some of her cutting remarks to Ramona made her cry. Thank goodness it was Laurie who dealt with her and not him…..

As the sky started to lighten over the horizon, Rick decided to stop just over the border to gas up and stretch his legs. Pulling into Quartzite, he stopped at a truck stop and parked next to several big rigs.

"Rick….oh, where are we?" A.J. started to groan, then Rick got a look at the new spots that were dotting his brother's face.

"Just over the border, little brother. How do you feel?" He put a hand on A.J.'s forehead, then was relieved to note that he was cool but sticky.

"Itchy, but, uh, okay. Let me change before we go on, I'm a little …"

"Sweaty, yeah, I figure you were running a fever then it broke. Go on, I'll pull into the pumps then meet you inside." Rick unobtrusively helped him out, then caught his brother's sheepish look.

"Some things never change, Rick. You took care of me when I was eight, and now that I'm…

"Old enough to know better, yeah. That's what I'm here for." Rick patted his shoulder.

As the two men went into the gas station, a dark jeep pulled up unobtrusively and parked, its lone occupant watching the Simons as they disappeared inside.

After having an early breakfast, Rick felt energized and was glad to see A.J. seemingly feeling better.

"We'll be home in just a couple of hours, we'll call the girls about Glendale so they can have a fresh bottle of calamine lotion ready for you." He teased.

"Very funny, Rick. Save it for the kids." A.J. groused, then took another aspirin and went back to sleep.

Just as the sun started to peek over the mountains, Rick noticed a jeep behind them, seemingly coming at high speed. Pulling into the slow lane to let it pass, he suddenly heard a loud pop, and the truck started to fishtail.

"Aw, damn it, come on. I just bought these tires!" Rick cursed, then A.J. raised his head, a strained look on his face.

"Rick? I'm afraid I'm going to …whoa, we've got a blow out!"

"Hang on, little brother, I'm going to try to slow down on the shoulder here." Rick went to apply the brakes, only to find his foot go to the floor.

"No brakes! A.J., call for help!"

As he inched his way toward the rock and gravel edge of the road, A.J. had the presence of mind to manually shift into park, and the truck started to slow down.

Just then Rick spotted a curve up ahead, and he decided to use the natural shape of the road to stop the truck.

Abruptly the Jeep that was behind them was there again, almost tailgating the truck.

"Rick, what's this guy doing, he must be crazy….Look out!"

Just as Rick turned his head, the other vehicle crashed into the truck, sending it heading over the shoulder of the road and down an embankment. Luckily the road was only a few feet off the floor of the desert, so as Rick's truck landed, it didn't roll, but the airbags immediately deployed.

"Rick!" His name sounded in his ears, then ….nothing.

"Laurie, honey, wake up!"

Dazed, Laurie opened her eyes. "Linda? Oh, what a bad…. dream, Linda, the guys…."

She sat bolt upright, then saw her sister-in-law's worried face. "Oh, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Must have been pretty scary, you were screaming Rick's name, sis. It's okay, they'll be home later today, remember?" At that, Laurie sighed, then smiled. "Thanks, hon. Go back to bed, the kids…."

"Mom?"

"I guess you spoke too soon…Ceci, what is it?" Linda held out her arms and the little girl climbed onto her aunt's bed.

"I had a bad dream, then I heard Auntie calling for Uncle Rick." She whimpered, burying her face in her mother's lap.

"I'm sorry, Ceci. Looks like we miss your Daddy and Uncle. What did you dream, sweetie?" Laurie asked, then gasped as she replied, "Uncle Ricky was driving, then his tire blew up. A big balloon went off in the truck and hit Daddy and Uncle Ricky."

"Uh, honey, it's okay. Why don't you go back to bed and in a little while I'll bring you breakfast, would you like that?" Linda spoke calmly, but her stomach turned at the terrified look in her friend's eyes.

"Can we have pancakes? Rob and I love pancakes!" Ceci declared, her bad dream forgotten.

"Sure, we'll make pancakes for everyone. Go back to bed now." Linda urged, then waited until her daughter had left the room.

"Sis? What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Linda, that's what I saw, I saw Rick's truck, he had a blow out and he was struggling with the steering wheel. I heard A.J. yell "lookout", then another truck or jeep hit them and made them crash! Honey, I need to call them, warn them…."

"Here, you call Auntie and I'll start breakfast. Don't worry, hon, we'll warn them in time!" Linda assured her, trying to sound convincing.

"You're right, sis. What bothers me is that Ceci saw what I saw, how did that happen?" Laurie mused worriedly.

Linda was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

"A.J. has chicken pox?" Cecilia fought back a chuckle as she spoke to her sister. Her daughters-in-law half-listened as they fixed lunch for the recovering Ricky, Robin and Ceci, who were playing "hospital" in the next room.

"Yes, Annie, I remember he had them, when he was eight. It must have been a mild case, otherwise, no he wouldn't have gone to visit you if he knew he was sick." Linda managed a grin as she watched the older woman roll her eyes.

"Auntie is just mad that A.J. and Rick left early, that's all." Laurie said in an amused tone, trying not to worry. After a morning of not being able to reach the guys only aunt, Cecilia was getting an earful.

"Well, thank you for putting them up, and I'll call you when they get in." she finished, then hung up the phone. At once the older woman's expression changed. "Rudy?" she called anxiously.

"What is it, Cecilia?" the doctor came into the room, his stethoscope hanging around his neck from having "made the rounds" of his patients.

"Can you get a hold of Oscar, the guys left San Diego about 3 this morning, seems A.J. broke out in chicken pox after he came home from the reunion dinner last night. Rick told Annie he thought they'd be home before lunchtime, but after what Laurie dreamt…." She broke off at the look of concern on his face.

Linda spoke up reassuredly. "They probably stopped off someplace, Mom, but let me try A.J.'s transmitter, sis, you try Rick's."

Nodding, Laurie turned on her watch, then called, "Rick? Darling, it's Laurie, are you there?"

Not hearing anything but silence, she paused as Linda called "A.J., honey. Pick up."

No one responded, then Rudy went to the phone. In minutes he had spoken with Oscar, then Laurie called Ron Johnson, arranging for him to call in a description of the truck and the guys with the State Troopers.

"Normally we have to wait 24 hours, honey, but since A.J. has chicken pox, I can make it a health issue." Their friend told her, his quiet voice giving her a much needed boost of confidence.

That confidence ebbed as the hours wore on . A security camera at the Arizona side of the border showed Rick's truck passing through before dawn, then there was no sign of them. Figuring where the two brothers might have stopped, the chief of police had some of the truck stops checked, then found the one in Quartzite where Rick and A.J. had pulled in.

"According to the attendant, A.J. didn't look so good, and Rick got them both some breakfast then they left 15 minutes later." Oscar relayed the message to Linda as his adopted daughter was now trying to allay Robbie and Robin's fears over the phone.

"I know you two want to come here, but just in case your dad calls you, I'd really like you to be home." She explained to her son, then Robbie cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, Mom, did Ron tell you Branson escaped from prison a couple of weeks ago?"

"No, oh honey, he didn't…..How did that happen?" Laurie was horrified, then turned as Oscar interrupted.

"Laurie, let me talk to Robbie."

Handing the phone to him, she went to sit next to Linda as Oscar listened to the young sheriff.

"Keep your transmitter open, son. We'll check with you on the hour, okay?" he said, finally.

Making his goodbyes, he turned, then sat between Laurie and Linda, putting an arm around each of them.

"Girls, there's no two ways about it, Ron saw Branson in the parking lot of the guys office the day of A.J.'s party. He called in an inquiry about his prison status, unfortunately they told him he was still there, but now it looks like he fooled the prison guards by switching places with another guy for $25,000. Ron's going to go through the truck stop and border tapes again, seeing if he shows up."

"Of course they could have broken down and just be waiting for a tow truck or something…" Oscar added, then Laurie shook her head.

"No, Dad. Something happened to them, I can feel it. They would have answered their transmitters by now. If they crashed off the road, it could be sometime before anyone spots them."

As she stared out into the dusk that was descending over the area, she "called" to Rick, "Don't leave me, please, darling. I need you so…come back to me."

"Don't leave me, please, Rick. Come back to me."

"Rick, hold on, just a little longer."

Voices.

Rick Simon kept hearing them in his head as he tried to open his eyes.

"Come on, big brother, you can make it, wake up!"

He felt pain all over, his leg seemingly on fire. Suddenly a hand gripped his, and he realized A.J. was next to him, talking, pleading with him.

"A.J….." he moaned, then opened his eyes slowly.

Smoke, there was the smell of smoke. At first Rick thought it was like a campfire or something, then he coughed on the acrid odor, and pain shot through his lower body.

"Easy, Rick. Here, drink this."

He saw the bottle of water in his brother's hand and gratefully helped guide it to his mouth. Sipping the cool liquid slowly, he became aware of the dead silence surrounding them. Nothing but that smoke and a purple sky and……stars. There were faint stars, like in the desert.

"A.J., what happened? Did we…?" Rick managed to clear his throat, "did we crash?"

"Yeah, we had a blowout, and we overturned off the road. We're about thirty miles from Phoenix, near as I can tell. Rick, where do you hurt, other then your head?" A.J. asked.

Rick moved his arms and legs, then bit back a cry as his left leg flared with pain.

"Uh, my leg's broken, I think, little brother. Other then that….. how about you?" Rick winced to see the trickle of blood from A.J.'s temple.

"I think I've got a concussion, I'm a little groggy. Last I remember we were rounding a curve then I heard a pop noise, then you lost control and we flipped. I don't know how we got out of the truck, but I'm glad we did, look." He motioned with his head and Rick gulped to see his beloved old Ford nothing but a blackened shell.

"Whoa….talk about lucky. And to think we were only worried about your Chicken Pox." He winced, then belatedly remembered his transmitter.

"A.J., have you tried calling for help?" He held out his watch, then saw the crack in the crystal.

"Yeah, but I got nothing but static. I wish I knew how long we were out. Is yours working?" The younger man looked on as Rick fiddled with his watch, then sighed with relief as the dial lit up.

"Laurie, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

A faint voice came over the tiny speaker. "Rick? I can barely hear your voice, are you and A. J. all right?"

"Other then a bum leg and headache, we'll be okay, darlin'. We need help, we've crashed off the road." He replied, trying not to worry Laurie. "Uh, what time is it, last I remember it was early morning…."

"It's almost dusk, love." Rick felt the anxiety in her tone. "I'll call Ron, do you know where you are?" Her voice came in a little stronger, then A.J. told her "Just off of Highway, what, 71, sis. It's getting dark out here, I don't hear much freeway noise, wait a minute…."

Suddenly a bright light shone on the two brothers, then a voice called out. "Don't move, either of you."

Instantly Rick whispered, "Laurie, get a hold of Ron, hurry!"

Hiding his illuminated watch under his sleeve, he shifted slowly as the light moved toward them.

A.J. murmured "I don't think this is the cavalry, Rick."

"Nice to see you awake." The familiar voice froze the both of them. Of all the criminals to run into.. ………

"Hold your hands where I can see them, Rick. That's it" Bill Branson held a light in one hand, a 45' in the other.

"Branson, what are you doing here?" A.J. asked tersely, trying to save his energy.

"Waiting for you and your brother. You see, I've been waiting for the chance to pay you guys back for putting me in jail, and get a little money to boot. Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." he grinned.

"A.J. didn't do anything to you, jerk. I'm the one who wouldn't let you take Laurie, and after all she did to save your wife and kid…." Rick snarled, then the former chief flashed the beam in his eyes, blinding him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and believe you me I wish I could forget that…." A guilty tone crept into his voice.

"But you're alive, aren't you? I pulled you and A.J. out of the truck before it exploded. Don't worry, I only gave you enough chloroform to finish setting things up…" he paused, then seemingly regained his bravado. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. I'm going to call Laurie, and get some bucks in exchange for your lives. Then, I'll make myself scarce and live wealthily ever after."

"Now," Branson hesitated, then carefully came closer. "I want you to take your transmitter watch off and toss it to me, Rick. Not one false move, or I forget my obligation and put a hole through your brother."

Biting back a swear word, Rick pulled his watch from his wrist and tossed it to the fugitive.

"Thank you, whoops, I see it's on….now you and A.J. both hold out your hands in back of you." Branson waited a moment, then brought a length of rope and efficiently tied their wrists together. He then looped the same rope to the log they were leaning against, effectively limiting their movement.

"Now, let me see if I remember how you used this, ah, here we go…" Branson cleared his throat.

"Hello, can someone hear me?"

A man's voice answered. "Branson, this is Ron Johnson, Don't make it any worse for your family, tell us where you and the guys are."

"Sorry, Ron, no can do. You're not who I want to talk to anyway. Put Laurie Simon on, or the last thing you hear from the Simons is their death rattle." The blatant cruelty of his words angered Rick, and he quietly started working on the rope holding him.

"Bill, please, don't do this…she's been hurt enough by your betrayal…."

"Shut up, Ron, put her on now!" Branson burst out, then a minute later Laurie's upset voice came over the transmitter.

"Chief, please don't hurt them, they didn't do anything to you!"

"Laurie, it's good to hear you too." The former policeman smiled sarcastically. "I won't hurt them, as you say, if you do as I tell you to. I'll even let you talk to them."

"All right,what do you want?" Rick groaned inwardly, knowing his Laurie would do almost anything to get them out of this.

"I want $50,000, in a suitcase, and I want you to deliver it to me, at which time I will take your car, leaving you and the guys for the Highway Patrol to find." Branson smirked.

"I'll get you the money, but the bank isn't open ….." Laurie started. "No, Laurie. I've called your bank, they'll be open for you. You call to verify you need to pick up the money, then get over there, and leave your transmitter on, I'll tell you what to do next." Branson's expression didn't change as Rick grated "let me talk to my wife."

"Certainly, Rick. You too, A.J.. you can tell your wife everything's okay." He held out the transmitter toward the older Simon's head, then Rick called out, "Laurie?"

"Darling, it's going to be okay, we'll get you and A.J. back home." She replied, and Rick cursed at the tremor in her tone.

"All right, now you, A.J., call for your Linda." A.J. glowered at Branson's use of his wife's name.

"Laurie, hi! Can you put Linda on?" A.J.'s face reddened as his sister responded "Sure. Chief... Please, don't hurt them…

"A.J.?" Linda said his name then was comforted by her husband's quiet voice. "Linny, I'm all right, just a knock on the head. Hold on, honey, we'll be back before you know it."

"All right, Mrs. Simon, put your sister-in-law on." Branson told him, then Linda stalled him. "Uh, Chief, I need to ask him if his chicken pox was better."

An almost frightened look crossed his face, "He's got Chicken Pox?"

"Yes, three of the kids have it, and he caught it somehow, he's been feverish and everything." Linda evidently decided to pile it on, and to Rick's surprise, it seemed to work.

"I've never had it, damn!" the fugitive was actually backing away from his prisoners.

A.J. suddenly made a groan, then slumped weakly against his brother. "God, I feel awful, could I have some water?"

"Uh, yeah….here." the man went to get a bottle of water, then untied one of A.J.'s wrists so he could grasp it.

Guzzling it gratefully, he started to hand it back only for the former policeman to wave it off. "No, no, you keep it there. ….."

Abruptly Laurie's voice came over the transmitter. "Chief, if you won't let both the guys go, could you at least free A.J., drop him at a hospital or something, so he won't get worse or contaminate anyone else?"

Rick saw a light seemingly go on in the man's eyes. "Free him, huh, yeah…."

After a moment, Branson nodded, almost to himself. "Okay, Laurie, but the price just went up. I'll drop your brother-in-law off somewhere, but you're going to pay $100,000, I know you're good for it. And if I see anyone, and I mean helicopter, airplane, car, etc., following me….I'll cut Rick's throat, then I'll come after the rest of you."

"No one will follow me, I promise." Rick heard the seriousness of his wife's voice, and knew that Branson believed her.

"All right, you've got two hours, starting right now. You make the call to your bank's vice president, he will release the money to you. As soon as you leave the bank, I will give you directions. Now, go." The steel in the man's voice brooked no response, then Rick saw him turn off the watch.

"There, can't track me now." After pocketing the watch, Branson carefully untied A.J.'s other wrist, then bound them together in front of him. Pulling a pillowcase out of a backpack, he put it over the younger Simons' head, then pulled him off the ground.

"Okay, Rick, you better be here when I get back. I promised and I'm keeping my word. I'll drop him at the front entrance of the nearest hospital, but if I see anyone following me….." The fugitive growled, then a muffled, "Rick, I'll be okay" made Rick more angry then ever.

"It'll be all right, A.J." he said as calmly as he could, then waited until Branson had dragged his brother away before tackling the ropes holding him to the log again.


	5. Chapter 5

As he worked at freeing himself, a verbal firestorm had broken out at A.J.'s.

"Laurie, you are not going to take the ransom to Branson, I'll drive your jeep then surprise him when he comes to pick up the money and the car." Ron Johnson told her. Already Laurie was shaking her head adamantly.

"No, Ron. It has to be me. One of you guys can ride with me, but he's too smart. He will kill Rick, and I don't want to take the chance. I'll be okay if you or Rob just cover me."

Oscar turned away from the phone at this, then joined the chief of police and Rob Gomez as they faced Laurie over the kitchen table.

"Ron is right about this, honey. Branson won't let you or Rick live. I won't let you go to him." He held up his hand as she started to protest. "Laurie, listen to me. You may go as far as the bank, just in case he's watching, then Rob will take your place and I'll back him up."

"But he'll be monitoring me on Rick's transmitter, he'll know….." Laurie wasn't going to let them protect her at the expense of her husband.

"Mom, you've got to listen to Uncle Oscar, I'll be there too."

Laurie turned first, then saw the calm face of her son, Robbie. He came into the kitchen, holding a sleeping Melly.

"Honey, when did you get here?" she breathed, then carefully embraced him so as not to disturb her niece.

"A little while ago, Aunt Linda will want to go with Rob when Uncle A.J. is found, so Ramona came to stay with the kids. Don't worry…" he managed a smile as Oscar looked concerned. "Both of us had the inoculations for Chicken Pox when we went to college. Angelina's not happy about Grandma taking care of the kids, but…." He shrugged.

"Thank you, darling. But …" Laurie bit her lip at the realization that she might be endangering Rick as well as herself if she went to meet Branson.

"Laurie." Oscar turned her to face him, then he saw her take a deep breath.

"You're right, Dad. I might make things worse, but what if…." She choked, then buried her face in her hands.

"No, it'll be all right, honey." The older man gathered Laurie in his arms, then comforted her. "We'll bring him home safely, I promise, baby."

She raised her head, then took the handkerchief Rob handed her and blew her nose. "Thank you, Dad, guys." Laurie gave them a watery smile.

Her son handed Melly off to Rob, then gave his mother a hug. "That's my mom."

As soon as Laurie called the bank, and verified they would open to accommodate her "withdrawal", they got ready to go. Robbie went on ahead to find a place to wait where he could pick up his mother on the outskirts of Phoenix, after she changed places with Rob, while Ron and Oscar would trail them in an unmarked minivan.

As Linda and Ramona came to see Laurie and the others off, the phone rang, and Linda sprang to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Linny, it's A.J. I'm all right."

"A.J.!" she cried, then managed to stifle her tears long enough to ask "Where are you, honey?"

"I'm in the emergency room of the hospital in Chandler, can you reach Ron or Robbie to pick me up?" his tired voice said, then Ron took the phone from Linda's shaking hand.

"A.J.., I'm going to send Robbie to you, he'll be there in just a few minutes. How bad was Rick hurt when you left him?" He asked, then A.J. told him, "He's got a broken left leg and a concussion, I think. I was afraid it was worse, but Branson drugged us after he pulled us out of the truck, that's why we were out so long."

"Thank God the crash wasn't worse, we won't let him get away with this, A.J.. We'll see you in a little while." The police chief said, then hung up to contact Robbie.

A few minutes later, Laurie and Rob Gamez took off for the bank, trailed a moment later by Ron and Oscar, who was going to drop Linda at the hospital. As they reached the bank where Laurie and Rick had their accounts, a man came out of the bank, then signaled her to pull into the drive thru.

"Mrs. Simon, I'm very glad to see you." The white haired man began, noticeably trembling.

"What is it, Mr. Reynolds?" Laurie was nervous, then the bank president handed her a note.

"Take the money and drive away immediately, no tail, no hidden help, or I will go after Mr. Reynolds family. I'm in front of their house now." The words on the plain piece of parchment made her go cold.

"Please, go now, Mrs. Simon." He begged, handing her a shabby brown satchel.

"I will, don't worry, Mr. Reynolds." Laurie tried to smile, then took the case and put it away.

As she drove away from the bank, she put the satchel next to the transmitter on the seat, then put the new watch that Oscar had given her on her arm. Switching it on, she hoped it couldn't be detected.

"Laurie?" Bill Branson's voice sounded tinny, and she hurriedly answered. "Yes, Chief, I'm here, is Rick all right?"

"He was just a few minutes ago. Now you're going to do exactly as I tell you, understand." The cold voice unnerved her, but Laurie gathered her wits about her so she could try to stall long enough for Rob to sneak out from under the seat.

"I will, what do you want me to do now?" Laurie said, then the former policeman directed her to follow Highway 70 out of Phoenix, then go twenty miles until she passed mile marker 5, then pull onto the shoulder of the road.

"I will be waiting, then I'll take you to your husband." Branson's voice softened for a moment.

"Please, may I talk to Rick?" Laurie begged, then her shoulders sagged as the fugitive spoke.

"No, you'll keep silent and if I see any police, or your uncle or Ron, I'll shoot to kill"

"I understand," she gulped, then heard nothing. As she drove, Laurie caught a glimpse of Rob in the wheel well.

"Rob", she whispered, then she saw him signal her to continue before he slipped into the back seat.

Just as she was starting to climb into the foothills, Rob held up a piece of paper, it said "Pull over just after the Old Road turnoff."

She nodded, then abruptly felt Rick's presence. "Rick?" she "called".

"Laurie, sweetheart, where are you?" Tears came to her eyes at the sound of his thoughts.

"I'm coming, darling." She replied, then a wave of emotion hit her.

"Laurie, no, it's a trap, no!"

"Sweetheart, don't come!" Rick "yelled" to his wife, then he heard her "reply". "Darling, I'm all right, Rob's with me, Branson won't get a chance to hurt me. Wait a minute, someone's beeping."

Rick tensed, then resumed trying to wriggle free of the bindings on his wrists.

Suddenly Rick "heard" his wife. "Rick, Branson told me I have to stop where I am, he's.. Oh, someone's coming….."

A moment later, Rick heard fear in Laurie's thoughts. Abruptly pain shot through his head, and he knew she had been struck.

"Laurie, are you all right!" Rick frantically sent his thoughts toward her, then got a "glimpse" of her situation. He could only surmise it was because he was close…..

"Face down on the seat, Mrs. Simon." The woman had salt and pepper hair and she was holding a gun on his wife.

Fran Branson…………….. the woman he had almost lost his life saving some years ago.

Suddenly he saw Branson's light, headed toward the road.

"Laurie, are you all right, where are you?" Rick breathed a sigh of relief as she "replied" "I'm okay, Rob got Mrs. Branson before she could tie me up. Ron's with me, he's holding her and we're driving to where she was supposed to meet her husband. We'll wait for Branson there."

"Got to get loose, there!" Rick grunted, worried that something would go wrong. He managed to free his wrists, then untied himself from the log. Just then heard Branson yell. "Stop right there, Fran."

"He's coming your way now, Laurie. I'm safe, tell Rob to take him down." Rick assured her, then almost immediately he heard two shots.

"Branson, stop, there's no where to go!" Rob's voice nearby, then Rick saw Branson's figure outlined in the glare of several car lights. Fran Branson's scream echoed behind him, "Don't leave me, you idiot, after all I did for you!"

As the fugitive ran toward him, Rick looked around frantically, then picked up a piece of wood.

"Don't move, Simon, you're my ticket out of here." Branson was running toward him.

As he got close, Rick came out of his crouch, then struck the former chief with the wood. Taken by surprise, Branson fell forward, his gun skittering across the rocky ground. Biting back a cry of pain,

Rick lunged to his right, then grabbed up the weapon. Handicapped by his immobile leg, Rick nonetheless managed to get upright before Branson could raise up.

"Don't move, you bastard." He spat, then suddenly heard his son's voice.

"Pop! You okay?"

"Robbie! Yeah, I'm all right, where did you come from?" At that another flashlight pierced the semi-darkness. "Rick!."

"Over here, Ron!" Rick replied, relieved.

Within minutes a subdued Branson was hauled up to the road, then Robbie got an arm around Rick. "Just hang on to me, Pop. Let's get up to the highway."

"Always those vitamins would come in handy, son." Rick tried to joke, then choked up as Robbie answered shakily, "Now I'm glad you and Mom made me take them."

As Robbie. half-carried, half-walked Rick up to the shoulder of the highway, Rick had a frantic thought.

"Son, is your Uncle all right? Branson didn't come back after he dropped him!"

"He's okay, Pop. As a matter of fact, he doesn't have Chicken Pox, he had an allergic reaction to something he ate! Dr. Allen says he'll be okay, just a concussion."

Just then a familiar jeep pulled up to them, then Laurie jumped out and was hugging first Rick, then her son.

"Rick, darling, what did he do to you?" She gasped, seeing blood on his face.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. Let me see, where did that woman hit you?"

Rick ran his fingers gently over her face, then saw a trickle of blood on her cheek.

"Oh, Laurie…." He took a handkerchief from his son and dabbed her face. Laurie buried her head against his shoulder. "Thank you love, for coming back to us. I was so afraid of what the two of them were willing to do. They're so full of hate, Rick."

"If Ron has anything to do with it, Mom, neither Branson will be bothering us again." Robbie hugged his mother, then Rick grinned, "You can kiss me, and make it better." A smile appeared on her face, then Robbie snickered as he turned and saw them kissing.

"Mom, you're all the medicine he needs, and vice versa!"

Just then the paramedics finally pulled up and Rudy Wells jumped agilely out of the ambulance and made his way to them.

Within moments Rick was strapped into a litter and lifted into the rescue vehicle. Laurie tried in vain to convince Robbie to get in next to him.

"Oh, no you don't, Mom. I'll give Rob a ride back, you go with Pop." Laurie hugged her tall boy, then Rudy gave Laurie a hand up and traded seats with her so she could sit next to her relieved husband.

"I wish I could give you something for the pain, " Rudy tried to ease his patient's discomfort, then saw the pain lines disappear around Rick's eyes as Laurie put her arm around his shoulders.

"All I need is my nurse, Rudy. She'll take care of me, won't you, sweetheart?" Rick teased, then drew her face to his as she whispered. "As long as you want, my love. Nurse Laurie will make you all better."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hand it over, Laurie."

"Yeah, Mom, pay up."

Two sets of brown eyes stared down one set of hazel eyes, then Laurie sighed and handed over $50 to each member of her family.

"That Community Chest is rigged, how come you two never get it?" She groused, putting the yellow card back on the game board.

Rick leaned back in his recliner and grinned. "Clean living, I guess." His son and daughter groaned.

"Pop, that's sad…okay, my turn." Robin rolled the dice then snickered as she missed landing on the overbuilt properties of her brother and father.

"Okay, is the robber baron winning again, sis?" A.J. came in from the kitchen with a handful of cold sodas for the game players.

"You got it, A.J." she sighed, as Rick bought yet another hotel and now had two sides of the board covered.

"Rick, that's just plain greedy, whoo hoo, Park Place!" Laurie crowed, then gleefully took her savings and paid the bank.

"Should've hung on to some of that, you're bound to land on one of my luxury units next turn, darlin'." He husband snickered, then shifted uncomfortably as he leaned the wrong way.

"Rick, did you take your anti-inflammatory?" Laurie put her hand on his left leg, now in a fiberglass cast. He saw her worried face, and he took her hand and kissed it. "I can take it now, darlin'. I'm okay."

Immediately she jumped up and went to the kitchen, then returned with his medicine and a glass of juice.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He blushed as his brother ragged, "Nurse Laurie on the job, I see!"

"That's right, little brother. Don't tell me Nurse Linda hasn't been to see you?" she replied kiddingly, then the others laughed as he turned just as red.

"Heh, heh." Rick smirked, then popped his pills and swallowed them down with the juice mix Robin had made up for him.

"Now, back to business." He chuckled, then watched as Robbie landed on Boardwalk, then pretended to sulk at the high fee Laurie collected for her single hotel.

This was almost worth the pain of a broken leg, to be able to spend this time with his family, playing his favorite childhood game.

Course it all could have been worse, especially with the revelations during the hearing for Bill Branson and his wife during the past week. Fortunately it promised to be short, considering the charges of escape and attempted murder being just the tip of the iceberg. He was grateful the District Attorney foresaw a plea change before there was a trial, he really didn't want himself or A.J. to have to relive the terror of the crash or of being held for ransom. He just wished he and Laurie could get rid of the nightmares that had plagued them since they returned home…he'd have to talk to Rudy about them.

The most unexpected break in their favor had been the assumption that his brother had Chicken Pox; instead it was a food allergy that had caused his breakout and feeling of sickness.

"Since when are you allergic to coconut?" Cecelia had asked A.J., as he lay in bed surrounded by his still recovering children.

"Since this weekend, apparently." Rick had needled him, grateful that the rash had still appeared. If the two of them hadn't left early, Branson had planned on springing his revenge at their aunt's house in San Diego.

"Pop, it's your turn."

Rick's attention snapped back to the game, and he glanced at his position as he took the dice from his daughter.

"Come on seven, let's miss those high-priced tourist traps, oh, ….." he bit back a bad word, to his children's snickers. He landed on Robbie's "greenbelt".

"Better be gold faucets in this hotel, son." He huffed, then the gate buzzer went off.

"Well, saved by the bell." A.J. smirked, then headed his sister-in-law off and opened the gate to Chief Joseph and Sheriff Rob.

"Rick, you didn't tell me the Chief and Rob were coming, good thing I picked up those extra chicken breasts." Laurie made a face at her husband.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know myself." Rick assured her, then grinned as their friends came in.

"Chief, Rob, glad you came, time I beat you both at this, it's been a while."

"Well, I'm glad to see something's don't change." The elder said quizzically after having greeted the family. Surveying the board, the Chief's eyes caught sight of something, and his face froze.

"Rick, Light, where did that come from?"

Laurie came in from the kitchen with some iced tea as Rick followed his gaze.

"Oh, that? I don't know, Chief. Ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Guys, what are you talking about ..oh, no!" Laurie stared at the brown clay animal of some kind, then she began to shake.

"Chief, that's the thing I saw in my nightmares, before Rick and A.J. even started back home…"

"It's an Hóchxóó'jí, Light." Immediately Rick saw the same angry look on Rob's face as Chief Joseph walked toward it, then placed himself between the figure and his friends.

"Everyone leave at once, Rob, help Rick up. This is a very evil thing, and it must be destroyed." He told them seriously. Rick was ready to believe him just because of his wife's reaction, then it hit him.

"Chief, her attacks of fear and …the frights…that thing is responsible?" he said, letting Rob and A.J. help him up.

"Yes, son, it can be used to terrorize or make a person ill, too. I will take care of this." The older man stood as if a sentinel as hurriedly Robbie and Robin got up and went out the front door, followed by Rick and Rob and A.J.. As Laurie followed, a dark shadow suddenly appeared before her and the door, and she let out a gasp. "Chief, it's coming to life!"

The elder closed his eyes, then recited some words in Navajo. At once Rob stopped in the doorway and called, "Now, Light!", and she dashed to the front door, managing to run around the shrinking darkness. Rick waited for her on the porch, then stretched out his hand and caught her arm. "Hold on, angel."

Laurie put her arm around him, then they leaned on each other and Rob as they made it down the path then took refuge in Laurie's jeep.

Opening the back of the vehicle, Rob helped Rick into a sitting position, then Laurie climbed in next to him.

"Stay there, you two, I'm going to make sure this thing doesn't cause any trouble." Rob told them, then went back to the front door as the others got into the other side of the car.

"Sis, how did that thing get into the house?" A.J. asked, then Laurie shook her head, shaking as Rick held onto her and rubbed her bad arm.

"I don't know, A.J….I never saw it before today, it's so awful looking. Who would have sent it to us?" she exclaimed, then let out a deep breath as Oscar pulled up next to them.

"What's going on, I got worried when no one picked up the phone." He called to them as he got out of his sedan.

"Someone sent an evil spirit statue or figurine of some kind and it's been haunting Laurie." Rick explained what was going on, then Oscar leaned in and hugged his daughter.

"Thank God Joe's in there, you're not to go back in there until he says."

"We won't, oh I'm glad you came, Dad." Laurie gratefully embraced him, then kissed his cheek.

Just then the weary tribal elder came out of their home. "It's safe to return to your home." Chief Joseph reassured his friends. "I destroyed the figurine. It will not bother you or cause harm again."

"Thanks, Chief. If you hadn't come…." Rick shook his head. "It won't come back, will it?"

The Chief shook his head. "No, son. This is gone forever."

Laurie immediately stood up, then held out her hand to Rick.

"Come on, love. Nobody interrupts a Simon family game. I want to make sure you pay your son for landing on his property."

"Yes, my princess." Rick took her hand in his, then kissed it. Hobbling back into their home with his wife's help, even he could sense a difference in the living room, almost like an easing of pressure.

Once the family was settled back into their seats, Laurie made sure Rick was comfortable, then looked over at Chief Joseph.

"Chief, now I know why we've had nightmares, but we still need to find out who sent that thing, where would someone have gotten it, except from the Tribal Center or the old Museum." She said, worried.

"Light, I have a bad feeling about where it came from, but I don't want to tell you until I know." The older man said firmly, then he caught a look from Rob. "Do you know something?"

The sheriff nodded. "There was a break in last month at the old Museum, at the time it looked like the thief was interrupted in the act and didn't take anything."

A gleam was in the Chief's eyes. "I remember, Mrs. Lopez, the curator, thought it was a art dealer who had been offering money for some of the jewelry, but she didn't think any was missing."

Robbie stood up, "Why don't we go over there now, see if any of the tribal relics are missing."

Chief Joseph gazed at the younger Simon, then agreed. "Good idea, son. Rob can go with you, I want to check something at the Cultural Center."

Rick saw a determined look on his son's face. "You know something, Robbie?"

"Just an idea, but don't worry, Pop, I'll be back to collect my rents!" he teased, flashing a grin at his parents.

"What a mercenary, like father, like son. Laurie, how do you put up with it!" A.J. snickered.

Laurie just smiled. "Don't you know, little brother? A happy winner makes a happy husband!" she quipped as she leaned over and kissed Rick.

"Well, thanks for the tip, Sis!" A.J. laughed as he settled down in his nephew's seat.

A hour later Rick was anything but happy as Robbie and Ramona sat opposite him in the living room.

"I can't believe it, why did Angelina do it, honey?"

"She's so darned jealous, that's the only thing I can think of, Dad." His daughter-in-law sniffed, as Robbie covered her hand with his. "We can't think of any reason for her to use that nightmare charm against you guys. I asked her the same thing, all she did was look down and mutter that she only meant to scare you, Mom."

"I'm sorry, honey. You're not responsible for your mother's meanness. Pop, I feel awful that we let it get this far with her acting up. But for her to frighten Mom like that, after all you've done to try to get along with her….." Robbie added, upset.

"Darling, you and Ramona have nothing to be ashamed about. Ramona, your mother's not you. You are a wonderful daughter and mother and you don't have a mean bone in your body. I'm so sorry Angelina hasn't been better to you." Laurie told her, then Ramona hugged her, trying not to cry.

"Honey, your mom and I aren't going to press charges against her." Rick told them, to their astonishment. "Unfortunately there's no law against leaving a voodoo charm in someone's house, and the Old Museum is only going to make her pay for the broken glass."

"Thank you, Pop!" Robbie hugged his father, then caught his mother up in his arms.

"Bless you for not judging, Mom. I love you." He told her.

"I do too, baby." Laurie choked up then embraced her son and daughter-in-law. "It'll be okay, I know it will."

As they watched Robbie and Ramona drive home with their kids, Rick put an arm around Laurie.

"Feel better, darlin'?"

"Yes, Rick. I can't help but feel sorry for Angelina, though. Her jealousy and anger just because we didn't let her bad mouth our children is so stupid….." Laurie sighed, then giggled at Rick's lips on her neck, then shoulders.

"Mr. Simon, are you getting fresh with me?"

"What do you think?" he teased.

"I think my doctor needs a visit from his nurse." Laurie returned his kisses, then chuckled as Rick took her hand.

"I think so too, come on before anyone else wants interrupt my appointment." He smirked, then led his wife into the house. Letting a rambuctious Rex and Mike in from outside, Rick finished closing up, then gave his wife a wink. "Your patient is ready."

As he hobbled toward their bedroom, the phone rang, and both Simons groaned.

"I'll pick it up, darlin'. " Rick decided to make this a very short conversation as he took the cordless receiver.

"Hello?"

"Rick, I hate to call late, but since when did you tell the kids about the stick bird house I made, they've made a huge mess trying to make one." A.J. groused.

"Since they wanted to know what their daddy did for presents." Rick saw Laurie open the door to their room, then smile.

"Look A.J., I have, uh, something to do, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Rick forestalled any more complaining by hanging up.

"A.J., what did Rick say about the kids?"

Linda saw her husband trying not to laugh. "He never changes, Linny, come on, I want to test his and Laurie's theory."

She grinned, then let A.J. take her hand. "Yes, darling, remind me again of what happens with a "happy winner"……

Fin


End file.
